Starrk D. Spade/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers Speed Spade has shown to have very good speed, with the use of rokushiki. He is able to use the soru techniques to make himself go much faster than the average man. His speed was shown against many swordsman, he was able to avoid their strikes. Giving swift and quick strikes himself, he is able to rival many of the captains of the day. At least when he feels like it, which is a rare thing. Strength Spade has shown immense strength, he was able to lift an opponent twice his size off the ground and throw him through a glass window. Spade when in the mode could overpower most opponents if he wishes, but with his laziness he doesn't really show his strength. However since he knows rokushiki, he can manipulate his strength to decrease it or increase it to fool opponents. Swordsmanship As the captain of one of the best swordsman pirates in the world, naturally he has to be a master swordsman. He is able to pick up most swords and use it as if he was an old grandmaster. He has a very good mind so he can remember most of the styles that he has used and can use them in his combat skills. Intelligence Spade may not look it but he is a very intelligent, he was blessed with a photographic mind. Throughout all of his travels he never really forgets any face or name, as shown with his own sword play. Most styles he knows is from his memory and nothing more, so good. That his laziness is good enough to fool even the likes of Demetrius, Richard and the Star Reader. Devil Fruit The Rekka Rekka no Mi (単単) is a Logia type Devil Fruit, allowing the user to become, manipulate and produce undiscovered “Rekka” particles, yet to be understood by scientist. Rekka meaning “Deterioration”, in both Viz Manga, and the FUNimation dub called the Deteriorate-Deteriorate Fruit. Strengths The main strength of this fruit is that the user can become, manipulate and produce Rekka Particles. These particles are very unique, having unlimited amount of them. The particles hold molecules that are found in acid rain and many other substances that cause the deterioration of objects that these substances touch. The user is able to become these particles, in which if the user is stabbed with a sword once it goes into the user’s body it will deteriorate away. Weakness However, it seems that sea water is unaffected by these molecules because of the salt within the water. Also the user must be forced to wears gloves because of the properties of the molecules eating away and deteriorating what it touches. The user also can be able to touch humans and living beings with these particles acting, but it will take longer for the living being to deteriorate. Other than that no other weakness has been seen, besides the standard weakness the users of the devil fruit get. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki Spade has shown to use Kenbu haki to increase his own sense, he has greater sense of smell and sight. He is able to predict others movements as well and since his intelligences, he becomes almost unstoppable. His skills with this was shown he fought Jigoku, when Jigoku was sword fighting with Spade. He was able to predict that Jigoku was going to use his Hei fireballs and before that was going to happen. Spade was able to grab onto Jigoku before he released the fireball. Busoshoku Haki Spade is able to increase his own durability, as shown when he fought jigoku again. But using the Buso haki he was safe from most of Jigoku's flames. However, he was able to last much longer than most would against him. But using the haki like a flame retardant fabric over his body. Cutting damage down greatly against Jigoku. Haoshoku Haki Spade has shown to use Haoshoku haki as well, during his fight against a band of Marines oddly enough. He was able to knock them back and most of the out, during his fight with the Marine commanding officer. He was able to simply punch the man and was sent flying and as he hit the wall the officer was knocked out. Rokushiki Kami-e Kami-e Odori (踊り, literally meaning “Paper Drawing Dance”) this allows the user’s body to go limp in order to avoid any attacks, and float like a piece of paper. This however comes in handier; the user can move their body with the soru techniques to move faster, in order to dodge things.' ' Kami-e Kanshou (踊り加, Literally Meaning “Paper Drawing’s Increase”) this allows the user to increase their muscle and body size, in order to give the boost in power that the user needs to defect their opponents. Kami-e Genshou (踊り減少, Literally Meaning “Paper Drawing’s Increase”) the user can decrease the sizes of their muscles or such, in order to become faster or to help themselves to recover much faster. Since the body will be small, the white blood cells and such can travel through the body much faster. Geppo Geppo Odori (月歩踊, Literally Meaning “Moon Step’s Dance”) allows the users to actually jump off the air itself, allowing them to stay in the air for much longer than usual. Many users can use this technique to cross great distances without ever touching the ground, or set themselves up for swift, aerial attacks. Geppo 'Renda' (月歩連打, Literally Meaning “Moon Step’s Barrage”) the user will perform a series of Geppo steps, while the user also delivers a series of strikes to the opponent. This has been seen in dealing with a single to a whole army of opponents, as the user jumps from places to place. They can use soru to increase their speed as well, in order to become nearly invisible to the untrained eye. Geppo Gouka (月歩業火, Literally Meaning “Moon Step Style, Hell Fire”) this allows the user to use the Geppo Renda, but they can add some throwing weapons. Such as daggers, small knifes and even ninja’s shuriken. This techniques is useful in dealing with many opponents, the user can use the ceppo renda and fire thousand of weapons at them within a few seconds. Leaving nothing a but a bloody mess of bodies and throwing weapons Rankyaku Rankyaku Nami (嵐脚波, Literally “Strom Leg’s Wave”) the user to produce a powerful projectile technique, in which the users start by kicking or moving their body at very high speeds and strength, sending out a sharp compressed air blade that can slice objects and greatly damage a human body. This one allows the user to fire a red version of this, nothing is very special about this type only that it can cut through people and objects. Rankyaku Renda (嵐脚利益, literally meaning “Strom Leg’s Barrage”) the user can fire a series of waves at opponents, with one coming after another. It can deal heavy damage to one or to a whole group of opponent, even damage a certain amount of ships and building as well. Shigan Shigan Renda '(利益'', ''Literally Meaning “Finger Gun Barrage”') the user is able to give a series of jabs at an opponent and leave many wounds all at once at an opponent. This also seems to work against some materials as well, being able to give the series of jabs at the objects weak point and once the user has hit it with said jabs. The item or such will fall apart, however this has been seen used on wood and some very weak metals, so it is not an all powerful attack. '''Shigan Sen' (その,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun One Thousand Fold”'') this technique is a secret one, that the user gives exactly one thousand jabs in a series of smaller jabs. Once the whole process is all done, the opponent will be just a mess of wounds and blood everywhere. However this technique can also be used against a whole group or army. As the user gives a set of 5 jabs to each solider or such, making them weaken and then finally giving them the finishing blow. Shigan Oshi (指銃,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun and Iron Mass as one”'') this attack is a combo with the Tekkai technique; the user will use the tekkai in their fingers and when jabbing the opponent. After the attack the opponent or such will be pushed away a good few yards away from the opponent. Shigan Subeta no Dansu (お使いのベータ版は、彼らのするものではありません,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun given unto the weapon”'') if the user is masterful enough the user can extend the Shigan techniques to either a sword or a spear. Giving a series of strikes with their weapon of chose and just giving even greater damage than what a normal shigan attack can do. Shigan Subeta no Dansu, Style: Sen (お使いのベータ版は、彼らのするものではありませんスタイル：セン,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun given unto the weapon one thousand fold”'') this technique is the same as the Shigan Sen, but with a weapon such as a sword or spear. Giving a series of one thousand strikes to a single to a whole group of people. Soru Soru Tama (剃る弾', Sour Tama. Literally Meaning “Shave Bullet”)- The user of this technique, is able to move at extremely high speeds in order to avoid attacks, as well as to attack at higher speeds and with greater power. The user of this variation is able to move fast, but it makes a sound as if a gun has gone off, thus why it is named the Soru Tama. Mokuhi '(黙秘', Mokuhii. Literally Meaning “The Silences of The Dead”'')- this attack allows the user to use the soru, but use it as a stealth attack. In which the user can appear in several places within a few seconds, such as one second the user is here and then next second the user is there. This is useful in giving a barrage of strikes to others. '''Terepouto (テレポート, Literally Meaning “Teleport”) This is a combo move that is used with the user mixing both the Geppo and Soru techniques. To allow the user to literally teleport from area to another, the user will use this and disappear in a puff of dust or such. Tekkai Tekkai Shirudo (鉄塊'盾', literally meaning “Iron Mass Shield”) this allows the user to stand firm, as the stamp their feet into the ground, taking a sumo wrestlers stance. With Their hands out in front of them and that could literally stop an attack in their tracks. This technique has been seen before, as the user stamps their feet into the ground the leave a small carter in the ground in a foot shape. Tekkai Renda (鉄塊'連打, literally Meaning “Iron Mass Barrage”) this is an offensive technique allows the user to use Tekkai basics in their fists. The fist become as if they were wearing iron boxing gloves, the user will deliver a single to a series of punches at an opponent. The user can also use this to break down walls and other buildings to help them get into it and do what they need. Tekkai Hei (鉄塊塀, literally meaning “Iron Mass Wall”) this techniques is the prefect defense for the user, they will put their fists together and take the stances as they do in the shirudo attack. But when an attack or such is coming into range of the user, they will use the Renda technique and punch away at the attacker or such. Rokuogan Rokuogan Inpakuto (六王銃衝撃, Literally Meaning “Six King Gun Impact”) the user can launch a devastating shock wave through the body or through an object. The user can do this through their hands or body; depending on ho masterful they are at it. Rokuogan Renda (六王連打,' Literally Meaning “Six King Gun’s Barrage"'') the user can give a series of shock waves at opponents, objects and many other things. The is proven to be an all destructive art destroying everything in its path, taking down all who is faced with such a shock wave. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages